Taskforce
The History of TaskForce Powder founded the group STFO ( Special Taskforce Organisation ). STFO was a fairly successful group with powders consistency for 2/3 months. One day Powder realised how the name "STFO" may not look/ appear good to be an official group he deleted the group and re-invited every active member to TF (TaskForce). At that time there were a few people you may know who are still in the group today. Joachim(known as Jeongbun), Jamie(known as K1LL3R at the time) and Zeptuno( he was a leader during the beginnings of TaskForce. Me and Joach joined at around the same time. Time went on and I became a deputy CHSI-K1LL3RTF. We continued on healthy and strong when one day Powder left TaskForce for SAPD.. Whilst he was in SAPD I went inactive for about a week, when I came back everything went to shit.. Scarface had the foundership and he went inactive for about 30 days.. He and a few others who were left in charge had no idea how to lead a group, constantly gifting promotions to idiots. When I saw all this I consulted powder while he was part of SAPD and informed him on what was happening. I was given his permission to kick a load of members from the group who were holding us back. I kicked them and listened and contacted him every week to keep the group alive. Powder then was kicked from SAPD and came back to TF to save the day. I got a Ex leader Jeffrey to promote Powder to leader. Once Powder was back the revolution begun and kicks were common till our group was in the clear. We then waited for a few weeks for damn Scarface to come back from activity to give the foundership back to Powder. When Powder came back to foundership TF's rep went back to normal. At that time I recruited a guy named Britishcop, I regular tested himand everything.. After 3 weeks this guy got promoted by Powder outranking me when I recruited him.. I rage quit TF and MTA for a month. I came back after a month and missed TF I wanted back in.. When I re-joined the leaders were Powder, Bolachas ect ect... We had a alliance with SWAT and we got our first base in LS. We then broke off with. SWAT and were ally less untill we formed some relations with FBI.. FBI was inactive as usual and we were the only ones who initiated alliance meetings, trainings ect, that alliance died shortly after too.. Then Bolachas hated my guts and meh I had nothing against him. I was put through alot of shit then finally started a rebellion against Bolachas. He was kicked by majority vote.. By that time Zergad ect would have joined and USNS allied with us. The rest of the history is simple, we moved up became trusted, became knownn and became pro. People respected us and finally we got ourselves official. This brings us today with you reading this you are now apart of this history. Group Informations: TaskForce - Tags: TF Founder: Powder Overseers: Jamie, Prototye and Zergad Leaders: Grandma, NightWolf and Royal Date: Founded on 28th of May of 2012 Current headquarters location: Playa del Seville, East Lost Santos, San Andreas. Units skins: 179, 282, 285 (special TF design), 191 (special TF design) and 286 (special TF design) Website: https://cit2.net/index.php?board=294.0